


A Friend In Need

by Nimz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz/pseuds/Nimz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way Yugyeom was going to leave his friend in that state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this and decided to flesh it out. Overall I'm pretty happy with how it came out.

It was early, ass-crack-of-dawn early, and everyone was groaning and complaining under their breaths as they staggered about getting ready for an early dance practice before the show recording later that day. Yugyeom barely registered BamBam getting up as he threw on clothes and went to the bathroom to hopefully get some sink space with Youngjae so he could brush his teeth. He could only muster a half-hearted glare when Jackson shoved past him as he made his way out of the small space, mumbling an insult under his breath as he headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

So when everyone was ready and BamBam hadn't appeared yet, Yugyeom started to notice. “Where is he?” Jackson asked as he yawned, shifting the backpack on his shoulder and blinking sleep out of his eyes.

Jaebum's already irritated expression got more annoyed, if possible. “BAMBAM!” He called out, making everyone flinch and hold their heads for a moment. Silence was their only response.

Yugyeom was the first to leap up off the couch when Jaebum started putting down his things to go see what was taking him so long. “I'll go check on him. Hang on.” He set his phone and water bottle down on the coffee table and headed back to their shared room.

He wasn't there, and Yugyeom was even more confused. “BamBam? You in here?” He peeked into Jinyoung's dark room, squinting to look through the shadows. Nothing. He left the bedroom and was about to head back to the living room when he noticed the bathroom door was cracked open and he could see a shadow under the door. He crept forward, reaching a hand out to push it open. “BamBa-”

He stopped mid-sentence as the shivering, curled up frame of his friend laid on the bathroom floor by the toilet, arms hugging himself around his waist, eyes closed, and mouth shut into a tight line. Yugyeom stared at him for a moment before he repeated his name. BamBam's eyes opened and his line of vision traveled slowly toward the taller boy. “S-Sorry, sorry...” He whispered as he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. “I'll be ready in a moment, tell Jae-” The sentence was barely out of his mouth before he was lunging toward the toilet to throw up.

Yugyeom sprang into action then, grabbing a towel from the rack and running it under the cold tap in the sink before sliding over to BamBam. He knelt down, brushing the hair off his friend's forehead and waiting until he was done throwing up before moving him gently to lean against the bathtub. “Here, wipe your mouth off.” He gave him the towel and flushed the toilet. “I'm going to tell everyone you're sick.” He didn't let BamBam protest as he got up and headed back to the living room.

Six pairs of eyes, including their manager's who had to of just got there, turned to him as he reappeared. “BamBam's sick. I'm going to stay back with him.”

Their manager frowned. “Yugyeom, you can't miss prac-”

“I'll be there later. Just let me take of him. If I need help, I'll call someone.”

He tried to protest again but Mark stopped him. “Just let him be. If he says he'll be there later, he'll be there later. Let's go, we're running behind schedule.” He got up and headed toward the door, and one by one the rest of the group and the manager followed him out. Yugyeom felt triumphant watching the door close behind everyone but it quickly went back to worry as he headed back to the bathroom.

BamBam was standing at the sink finishing up brushing his teeth when Yugyeom slid in. He gave him a confused look in the mirror. “Don't you have practice?”

Yugyeom shrugged. “They already left. I told them I'd stay back with you.”

BamBam sighed. “I'm fine, Yugyeom. It was probably the leftovers I ate last night. I should have known better to trust something pushed to the back of the fridge.” He turned and looked at Yugyeom, leaning slightly back against the sink. “Go to practice.”

The younger one just shook his head with a grin. “Too late, they already left. Go back to bed and I'll make you some soup.”

“Yugy-”

“Go.” Yugyeom kicked the door all the way open and pointed to their shared bedroom, keeping his features stern with a hint of a smile on his lips.

BamBam just shuffled out, muttering something about 'you can't talk to me like that, I'm older than you', and Yugyeom just kept grinning as he followed him out, standing in the doorway to make sure BamBam really did crawl back into bed before heading to the kitchen to make him some food.

 

**. . .**

 

When Yugyeom joined the rest of the group later in the practice room, Jaebum was the first to question him on their friend's well-being. “How's BamBam?”

Yugyeom plopped down on the floor next to Youngjae, kicking his legs out and wiggling his feet. “Better, but still not feeling well. The managers made him stay so its just us for the performance tonight.”

Jinyoung nodded as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. “Then we'll do the performance for him. Let's make him proud.”

The rest of the boys nodded and they got up, a new energy surging through them as they got into formation and waited for the music to start.

 


End file.
